The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In some instances, securing and/or operation of personal massagers may cause a number of undesirable conditions, including, without limitation, muscle fatigue, tendon and ligament strain, and pain. Some of these issues may be caused by an ergonomically dysfunctional design of the personal massagers.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art teaches of a sexual stimulation apparatus comprising a phallic-shaped member having a handle disposed at its base. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of discloses a miniature sexual aid device embodied in a battery-powered electric vibrator which attaches to a user's finger. Another such aspect of the prior art teaches of a sexual stimulation apparatus comprising a phallic-shaped member having a handle disposed at its base. However, these solutions may not provide a device which may be effective while also providing a comfortable user experience. A solution which did so would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.